Desolate and Divine
by Muzeik-Freak
Summary: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, has finally been able to resurrect himself in the human world after being sent to hell. Now keeping a low key in the darker part of karakura town, spending days relaxing, and at clubs during the night, feeding from the sins of people. But when he meets a Ichigo Kurosaki at a club, he cant help but be drawn to him.Better summary and warnings on the inside (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fanfiction, and the grimmichi lovers that I'm hoping are reading this. This is my first ever fandom...ever. But this pairing has definitely been one of my favorites for a good two or three years and I have finally gotten the back bone to actually write and post one.**

**Summary~ Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, after almost five centuries has managed to resurrect himself in the human world after being sent to hell as a punishment. He now has decided to try to keep a low key in the darker part of Karakura town, spending his days relaxing and his nights at clubs, feeding from the sins of people. But when he meets a not so ecstatic Ichigo Kurosaki at a club, he can't help but find himself drawn to the scowling male. He doesn't understand it, but there is definitely something hidden beneath that hardened exterior, and Grimmjow is never one to give up a fight.  
**

**^^ summary isn't that amazing but hey, no ones perfect.  
**

**Warnings{ Gore(ish), MaleXMale relations, Language, Sexual Situations, Possible OOCness, possible Grammar mistakes... and probably more that I cant think of at the moment. }  
**

**Disclaimer- Ive got to say that it should be pretty obvious that I don't own any of the bleach characters or bleach, but I guess you could say I own this plot. Though it may be slightly influenced by the hundred of fanfictions I have already read.  
**

**Other extra crap... Don't hate-bash-flame-rant or the like. I kindly ask you not too please \(owo)z  
**

* * *

Hazy mist lazily filtered through the creaking branches of the long dead trees that inhabited the forest that surrounded the isolated town. The ominous clouds thick with unseen poisons as it infiltrated each crevasse of the houses, invading the shells of the fleshy beings that resided in them. Forcefully shoving the sleeping souls from their rightful home, destined to infinitely wander the earth; unheard and unseen by any until being eventually devoured by the demons or saved by the holy. Never knowing where they would be the next day, or how they would get there. The fear constantly gripping their conscious, just waiting until the insanity would drive them to the pits of hell.

As the toxic fog settled into the pits of each of the bodies, the soulless flesh with human likeness, started a boneless, sloth like amble. Each dragging themselves from their current resides on a bed to unsteady feet to any opening to the outside air. Crawling out open windows, skin dragging and tearing, blood dribbling out of the flesh wound; yet not the slightest change in posture or facial expression hinted at the slightest bit of physical pain. Pulling themselves through doors, bare feet scraping across gravel and concrete, slipping over the dew soaked grass. Each lifeless; but still breathing body, sauntering towards the empty stretch of street, listless heaps of soulless flesh stepping into the now filling street. Every last human form facing to the east, eyes rose towards the milky starlit sky. Nothing but luminescent moonlight illuminating the surroundings, flooding the lands with a pale silver glow.

Time passes slowly in the streets with complete silence; save for the wind; for hours. The unmoving bodies of humans just standing with the stillness of marble statues, the only difference being that these statues breathed. Nothing moved. Not a sound uttered. Complete silence. Yet slowly, as the milky skyline bled the pale yellowness of dawn, sounds started to emerge. The sound was not one of early birds chirping, but of the small drip of liquids onto the concrete of the street. The drips were slow; steady in flow. Yet as the sun began to break over the trees and spilt forth onto the streets filled with unmoving, living corpses. The drips became repulsive sounds of splashing as the flesh and muscle began to melt off the unmoving skeletons, pooling on the ground at feet that are equally dissolving into the same red liquids. No scream, grunt, cry, or groan is emitted from the unmoving mouths and within a short minute all that is left is a street full of bleached bones, lying in piles among the melted flesh that just minutes before had still clung to their frames.

Then without any warning the dense, deep rust colored liquid was on the move, slithering along the warming concrete to a more secluded dip in the terrain. The gory fluid not leaving any hint of a russet trail in its wake, creating a deep pool when it reached its destination; then it stilled; unmoving for the slimmest of moments until the maroon tendrils jumped back into life. Immediately wrapping and twining into one another, the flesh and blood of the towns people molding together; crystallizing into the form of a person; a male. And entirely insane smirk graced his face as the last of the tendrils locked into place creating a new vessel of flesh. The male took a long drawn out look around, seeming completely satisfied at the piles of hundreds of skeletons strewn across the street, a slim snort of dry laughter passing through his parted lips as he took in his devious action.

Taking a few steps around to test out his new body, he deemed it worthy and stretched his muscled arms over his head; the flex rippling nicely sculpted muscles underneath sun kissed tan skin. The towering, well built man sported a body any god of legend would be jealous of, a true Adonis in any and every form of the word. Letting his arms down the males body slowly relaxed from its previous tensed position, then without hesitation, bending back to pop his spine, the male let out a sigh of appreciation at the lovely feeling as they did, before straightening him himself back out again. Then without further ado, he reached his hand back over his left shoulder and grasped his waist long, sleek, light cyan hair at the base of his neck, pulling the cascading locks back into the front. The lengthy light blue strands settling against his firm bare torso, not a single lock out of place.

His eyes, still a dark eerily glowing blood red slowly fades; mellowing out to a not so disturbing bright cerulean blue that gleamed bright, even in the direct sunlight that was shining upon him. The male then took another glance at all the skeletons that still littered the asphalt ground in hundreds of piles before simply snapping his fingers; and with that echoing snap every bone turned completely to dust and disappeared into the rolling wind. It was like the bones; or better yet the people that resided in that small town in the first place, never even existed. Their whole beings wiped clear off the face of the earth. Though the lone male standing in the center of the street didn't see it that way, he knew what the price of being reborn back into the world again; and though it was messy it was the only way to do so. But there was more than just the price of just killing people; his resurrection, he was sure, would cause quite a major disturbance in the mortal and supernatural world. Yet that certain important fact had slipped his mind in his attempt to get out of hell. It had been almost a half a millennium since his presence had previously graced the earth, and he had been almost border line desperate with the yearning he held to walk the lands again. Even if everything was different then he was used to, he planned to make his new life time worth every second. The followers of the Immortal Kingdom would not end him as they had done centuries before.

The cyan haired man sure didn't plan on causing nearly as much trouble during this stay as he had done in his last life in the living world, but he still planned on enjoying his new life to the most of his ability. Because last time he spent any time in the human world he had been quite stupid and started up a massive and destructive war which ended up killing hundreds of thousands of people, many of which he had gladly killed himself. He was quite the destructive soul when he was in a war, tearing through people like bloody paper without any mercy what so ever. But the higher ups of the Immortal Kingdom did not take very kindly to all of his havoc he was stirring up, and eventually they waged a war against him in retaliation. It was almost five hundred hunters to one. Yet of course the tenacious, stubborn, blue haired male fought back twice as hard, shaving the opposing fighting force in half before one of the higher up archhunters was able to seal him before sending him into the deepest recesses of hell. Knowing full well that dragging one's self from the deepest pits of hell was definitely no laughing matter, even for the most powerful of the demons. For many it would usually take about one thousand years; he on the other hand, being one of the very few Archdemons, meant that it would definitely shave that time in half. Still, four hundred and ninety three years was almost pushing insanity. But that's exactly what he was. He was one of the most insane of all the arch's' of the underworld. Definitely not the _most_ insane but he was up there. He pushed hard to get out of that damn place people called hell, and never was he going to screw up like that ever again. He wanted a fun, exciting life, but without all of the added problems of his last one. No more starting wars for him, he definitely wasn't going to go through that shit again; ever.

Letting out a drawn out sigh, pale sapphire eyes glanced around at the newly created ghost town, courtesy of him. Grimacing at the horrid thought of the possibility of the hunters would connect the dots and pin him to this whole thing. It's not like they would be wrong in the assumption, but it was the only way to once again physically manifest himself on earth in a real body. After the last one he had was destroyed, his soul forced from it when he was sent to hell. It was just to stall him from entering the world for an extended period of time while he was busy looking for a place to do what he just had done to this one. And he'd be damned if they tried to destroy this body that he worked so fucking hard to get! Those stuck up no good hunters could shove it for all he cared, because he didn't plan on giving up this life the second after he obtained it, which just wasn't going to happen. One way or another he was going to try to keep himself under the radar and out of the way to the best of his ability, which knowing himself, that would be really damn hard to do.

Tuning away from the invisible wreckage and the deserted town, he started a trek towards the surrounding wooded area that seemed to slightly shadow the small desolate town. The trees were dense, but not overly so, and the undergrowth thick but not suffocating. His feet trudged along the terrain, hair slipping over his shoulder, swaying back and forth across the bare skin of his back. He may not have been wearing a shirt, and the temperature may have been bordering somewhere around forty or so, but the chilling wind did not nip at his skin. His body radiating immense heat that pulsed from his body, warm enough to keep him nice and comfortable against the cool weather that surrounded him. He kept a swift pace through the sun streamed woods until he began to get bored. When he had chosen this certain place to resurrect himself he didn't quite know just how far it was from civilization. Now he did, and though walking like this may not have been tiring to him, he didn't really desire to walk any further, because he truly didn't know where the closest town or possible city was. Stopping abruptly in a sunlit clearing, he closed his bright blue orbs and takes in a slow, deep breath, entirely relaxing his whole form. Within moments, pale translucent blue light envelopes his muscular frame, and then he is gone without leaving the slightest evidence that he was even there in the first place.

When the blue haired male once again opened his eyes he was no longer shrouded by lush green forest, he was now in a dark shadowed alleyway in between two buildings that were only about five stories tall. The edifices rising far over his head, though shorter than many other buildings that he knew were around in the living world. Taking a look around, there were no people in the vicinity. Leaning against one of the buildings, one leg propped against the cold stone behind him and one resting against the ground to keep him balanced. For over five minutes he stood with a scowl on his face, deeply brooding over how he was going to start with this life. He hadn't previously thought of this before hand, just thinking before he acted, always the impulsive one. Pushing himself from the wall he crossed his arms over his chest and started to pace around in a circle. Even though he hadn't been in the living world in almost five centuries, it didn't mean he hadn't kept tabs on technology and everything that was going on in the world. Though that ass of a hunter took his body, it didn't mean that they had taken his abilities of a demon. But over those five hundred years humans had gotten even worse without his oh so helpful destructive self; and that sure said a lot, considering that out of all of the Archdemons he was the most destructive out of all of them, and he almost always had his hands dipped in anything that had to do with havoc. But this time it wasn't him that was slowly destroying the human race.

Pausing mid pace, he took a good, drawn out look around the outside of the alley, taking a nice long glimpse at his surroundings. Coming to the conclusion that he must have been somewhere in Japan. Wouldn't have been his first choice of living, but when finding a place to resurrect, a demon doesn't know exactly where that location resides. Even though it was a pain in the ass sometimes, not knowing where the fuck they were; demons still possessed the ability to teleport, so that mostly made up for it. Demons could just up and leave a place via teleportation wherever and whenever if they didn't want to be there anymore. Like he had done from the center of whatever forest he had been in prior. But even though Japan wouldn't have been his first choice, it seemed like quite the ideal place to settle down for awhile to kick back. That and it was most likely the last place the hunters would look for him, which settled him to an extent. He didn't want to see those party crashers anytime soon, he was sure of that.

Disappearing back into the looming shadows deeper into the alley, the cyan eyed male dropped his tightly crossed arms to his sides and inspected his current dress. He knew he wasn't wearing a shirt but didn't really care earlier of what he might have been adorned with. Adding to the no shirt, he also wore no shoes; the only clothes covering his strong, muscular body being a pair of baggy white hakama like pants that were practically falling off of his hips, showing off almost too much to be considered legal he was pretty sure. He might have been quite used to this style of dress, but he was sure that the clothing (or lack of it) that he was wearing would sure draw some unwanted eyes considering it was the common dress of many, if not all, of the Archdemons and some of the lesser demons. Lazily the blue haired demon lifted a hand and snapped his fingers, automatically shrouding his body in a newer set of more modern clothing. An onyx black tee covered his finely sculpted torso, sleeves cut slightly shorter to show off his defined biceps as his arms flexed with the slightest tense of the limb. Along with fitting, yet slightly baggy dark blue jeans that folded and creased as the ends met the tops of black, slightly high-topped shoes that had midnight blue trim following the seams and laces. The whole outfit completed by a thin, silver chain that hung a few inches past his slightly protruding clavicle.

The blue haired male looked himself over and nodded in approval as he took in his brand new attire. The new clothes that now adorned his body were quite comfortable, and he could definitely see why so many people in the living world dressed similar to this. Yet the colors seemed more down to earth, they were colors that would not really stand out amongst the rest of the people around, and they hopefully wouldn't draw any attention to him. The only thing that he had that would draw attention would have been his insanely eye catching sky blue hair. But he would never in his life dye his precious hair; it was the only thing noticeably different about him while being surrounded by other humans. He sure as hell didn't care about the looks that people would probably send his way, because it wasn't as if they could really so something about it. All humans possessed were words and worthless threats with no way but weapons to back up what they say. Such craven beings they were.

Sticking his head out of the alley way again, he notices that there are not that many people roaming the streets, of course it's quite expected considering that it was still quite early in the morning and was probably a weekend. There were a few people here and there but not many. He walked into the open streets without falter and started to stroll to what he was guessing would have been the more populated area of the city he was currently residing in. Buildings on both sides of the street weren't very tall, only a few stories for each one. Cars were much more abundant than people, and they were whizzing by in both directions, though one direction more than the other. Small businesses were also spotted in between the other buildings, and though they didn't look very busy on the outside, he was sure that humans were in there working away. Packed into small office spaces so they could just loll listlessly throughout the day until it was time to punch out and go back home, where their life was probably just as boring. The demon snorted at the piteous thought; humans really needed to learn how to live sometimes, because the way they were living now was almost sickening.

Then without warning, nice buildings gave way to the darker side of the neighborhood. The humans that were outside here definitely gave of more of a suspicious vibe, and the heavy musk of sins permeated the surrounding are like cheap perfume that suck to some of the females that he passed. And even though it was early morning, and it probably wasn't their usual working hours, those women were trying every trick in their mental arsenal to enrapture me into spending some quality time in bed with them, or maybe just an out of the way dark corner. Of course none of their advances worked, he had no real interest in such a loose woman. Plus he more enjoyed the company of a male lover (or one night stand) over a female one any day. The bitches were always so high maintenance, and had so many mood swings he practically wanted to rip out his sky blue tresses just being in the presence of most of them.

Another female walks passed him within seconds but this one tried nothing; she doesn't even seem to see him at all. Her eyes were void, and she seemed to be in her own little world. She was most likely strung out on some sort of drug, racing through her veins like wildfire. These people weren't the ones that he would waste two seconds on personally but they were definitely the kind of people that his kind fed on; the sinners. These people were practically drenched with sin and they were some of the best of treats for a demon. Though they weren't the most delicious, that top pedestal was saved for the innocents.

Innocents were the pure humans of the world, the ones that still held onto their virtue like leeches, whether they noticed they were doing it or not. They were the perfect ones, delectable in every way shape and form; but these humans were damn near impossible to come across. They were insanely rare and he only knew of one other Archdemon that miraculously found one; that innocent was now immortal thanks to the demon who had obtained her. And even though she was female, she wasn't all that bad when she first came to the palace where all the higher up demons lived. In fact, she was quite timid when it came down to it and didn't say much, but when she was comfortable in her surroundings she became exceptionally extroverted. But that was hardly ever, because when she was in the presence of any demon other than that stoic, emerald eyed pain in the ass that found her; she instantly clammed up and said nothing and kept her head down. The green eyed male might have enjoyed such a timid woman but the blue haired demon definitely did not want a timid lover that hid behind him, he wanted a more lively lover that would give everyone hell, including himself at some points in time. One that would keep him on his toes at every turn, but that would still have a submissive personality; because the blue haired male most definitely didn't bottom for anybody. It just didn't appeal to him the way being on top did.

Shaking the thought of lovers off his mind he took another look around to see where he was, and he couldn't help but smirk. During his time of being completely zoned out led him to being completely surrounded by clubs. From regular to strip, from straight to gay, and there were quite a bit of them. Of course it being so early in the morning meant that these kinds of establishments were not open yet, but he sure did plan on visiting one or possibly three tonight once the sun fell past the horizon. Almost five centuries and no sex sure was quite depriving for any demon, and for the smirking male, it had been particularly excruciatingly painful. So tonight he was going to fully indulge himself in all of the lust around him. An insane grin slowly plastered itself across his face at the thought. Oh, he definitely was going to enjoy himself tonight. And without his help at all, he knew that it was just a matter of time before everyone that resided in this district would know the name Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

* * *

**AN::Ok so I hope you enjoyed it, I am not sure when the next chapter will be up but I am hoping by the end of this week or this weekend. But my laptops fan is not working so I am only able to spend about thirty minute increments on it before closing it to let it cool down... so we'll see how this all works out.**

**Read and Review please. You don't have to but It would be nice =^0w0^=  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary~ Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, after almost five centuries has managed to resurrect himself in the human world after being sent to hell as a punishment. He now has decided to try to keep a low key in the darker part of Karakura town, spending his days relaxing and his nights at clubs, feeding from the sins of people. But when he meets a not so ecstatic Ichigo Kurosaki at a club, he can't help but find himself drawn to the scowling male. He doesn't understand it, but there is definitely something hidden beneath that hardened exterior, and Grimmjow is never one to give up a fight.**

**Warnings{ Gore(ish), MaleXMale relations, Language, Sexual Situations, Possible OOCness, possible Grammar mistakes... and probably more that I cant think of at the AU }  
**

**Disclaimer- Ive got to say that it should be pretty obvious that I don't own any of the bleach characters or bleach, but I guess you could say I own this plot. Though it may be slightly influenced by the hundred of fanfictions I have already read.  
**

******Other extra crap... Don't hate-bash-flame-rant or the like. I kindly ask you not too please \(owo)z**  


* * *

******Thank You to everyone who Faved, Reviewed, Followed! It really made me feel happy and pushed me to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Though this one is in Ichigo's pov-ish i guess...  
**

******Oh and I can't believe that I forgot to put that this was an AU story, it totally slipped my mind.  
**

* * *

The rumbling pound of the heavy bass vibrated through the glossy floor and paint splattered walls of the club, giving the undulating bodies throughout the room a gentle tingling sensation flowing in their individual moving forms. Adding to the alcohol and various other drugs churning in their systems, the feeling was borderline euphoric. Bodies ground up against one another; sweat slicked forms glistening under the soft, dim lighting that illuminated the whole room. Smells that permeated the building were almost strong enough to make any normal person woozy; alcohol, sweat and sex; overpowering, but not noticed by the regulars. This club only housed the regulars, or on the rare occasions a newbie that wandered in or brought by others. The more noticeable faces coming back to try and get a shot at some more no strings attached relations for the night, or for the lucky ones, maybe more than just a fling, a beginning of a relation beyond the black of the night. Almost every person within the four walls was happily embracing their own untamed sinfulness. Though, some were their because they had been dragged along more or less unwillingly by some of their friends that either wanted a ride home or to drag them out of the hermit hole that they resided in every day. Those people sat comfortably at a soft padded chair and table in the darker area of the club. All out of sight and out of mind to all the other clubbers that were down on the dance floor, or relaxing at the bar. The people at the bar getting downright smashed with all the sustenance they were consuming by the minute. Some rushing to the bathrooms as quick as they could before giving the world back all of which they consumed.

It was disgusting how heavily the people would drink, and a certain male, sitting at the darkest table situated in the farthest corner in the whole club despised all of it. All the smells, sounds, feelings, and the people. He loathed places such as these with every fiber of his being; but since he was so nice, and didn't want to feel the wrath of a few of his friends, he came with them. Or more like he was reluctantly dragged by both his arms against his will. Either way, he was regretting opening the front door of his house right about now, but he did tell his friends that he would go do something with them that weekend, he couldn't go back on his word. Because Ichigo Kurosaki never broke his promises and never (usually) went back on his word. But being here, in this club, was seriously making him rethink his rules, because the situation that he was in, in that moment was downright grating against his nerves. It was like being in hell, or at least close to it, it had to be. Clubs were just not his preferred cup of tea at all; Ichigo would have gladly stayed home and read a book or something.

Practically slamming his head on the table, Ichigo let out a slightly pained groan, raking his hands through shoulder length, marginally spiky locks. Yanking painfully on the silky strands with unconcealed frustration. All he wanted to do was go home, to relax in his bed or his couch, but no, he knew that if he even took a few steps toward the door he would get an earful of rants from half of his friends. They didn't care that this was torture to Ichigo, or the fact that he would never dance, he would rather not drink, or the fact that he would end up sitting at a table in a dark corner. They just liked to use him for free transportation after getting completely shit-faced wasted. Leaving them here stranded was on the forefront of his mind, but alas, he didn't. Though he was highly considering getting himself drunk just to spite them, it wasn't like he couldn't get a ride; he just didn't trust anyone that was surrounding him. Especially in places like this.

Lifting his head from the table, Ichigo propped his chin on his hand, gazing around, bored out of his ever loving mind. Places like this wouldn't have been so bad if there were some people, other than himself, that weren't completely plastered. Because against all odds he was the only one in the dark corner; usually there was about three but tonight he just happened to be the only one.

And every person that had come up to Ichigo so far that night was trying to offer him a drink or take him to the dance floor, were so drunk they couldn't even walk relatively straight, let alone possibly see straight; and it wasn't just one or two people. So far that night, Ichigo had been approached by about ten people, excluding his crazy friends who had tried to drag him from his _gloom_, as they called it. But men and women both had come to him, and he knew they only wanted one think, and Ichigo sure as hell wasn't going to give up his damn virginity to a one fucking night stand. That shit just wasn't going to happen. Yet for some unknown reason people who came to try and take him away with them thought he must have been some kind of easy ass; well he wasn't, and he wished people would get the point. But because they hadn't, he was even starting to think that it was his friends trying to hook him up, and if it was. . . Ichigo wasn't going to have any breathing friends after that night. Because he'd already had the same guy, come up to him four times already, he was sick and tired of it. He was so damn ready to go get a drink or two too calm his frayed nerves before he had to drag his friends back to the apartment complex that they all lived in, because he was almost a hairs breadth away from leaving.

Ichigo sighed and once again looked around. There seemed to be even more people in the place then there had been just ten minute prior. The close housing of all those warm bodies was suffocating, and he was even a good distance from all of the moving forms.

By now the temptation to drink was almost unbearable. Ichigo desperately needed something in his system to help with his anxiousness, and alcohol sounded like the perfect remedy for him. Almost sluggishly Ichigo pushed himself into a standing position, stretching out his slightly stiff muscles. Letting out a deep sigh at the blissful feeling, he then relaxed back into a straight stance. Taking another fleeting glance at the massive cluster of people between him and the bar he could feel the apprehension well up within him. Just the thought of walking through that throng of sweaty bodies caused a shiver of disgust to travel up his spine; Ichigo was definitely going to have a nice refreshing shower after this night; that was for damn sure. Steeling his resolve as best he could, he started to weave through the people, doing everything in his power to not get touched or grabbed, but one person could only do so much. Hand after hand groped all over his body, seeming to try and get a more definite gasp on him, but Ichigo being Ichigo tried his hardest to ignore it. Speeding up instead or what was as fast as he possibly could go without brutally running into other people head on.

Soon he could see the thinned edge of the dancing crowd and all he wanted to do was jump for joy. He was almost free of his torment. But as fate just seemed to have it in her books that nothing favorable was going to come to Ichigo that day. Before he was able to reach the freedom at the other side of the crowd, a pair of large hands grasped Ichigo by his hips pulling him backwards into the flood of people. The abrupt, rough action drawing forth a very unmanly squeak from his throat. Burning hands that were gripping his hips pulled Ichigo's body against a hard warm chest. The male who had a death grip on him started to shamelessly grind up against his backside, and within seconds a sanguine blush flushed his body as he felt something hard dig into the small of his back harshly. Ichigo only froze for a split second before he flew into action, struggling against the insanely strong hold that the male had him in, but squirming and fighting just seemed to spur the other on instead of dissuading him. Just then a warm breath fanned over the right side of the struggling red heads neck, and cracked, dry lips slid over the sensitive skin.

"Oh you sure are a beauty, aren't you sweet ginger," The voice rasped into Ichigo's ear, the repulsive stench of beer on his breath almost made him gag. "I think I just might take you home tonight." The hairs on the base of Ichigo's neck stood on end, bristling in ire. Shoving his elbow into the unknown male's solar plexus forcefully. Air escaped the guys lungs in a swift whoosh and he stumbled back a few steps, clutching his chest. Turning on his heel Ichigo sneered at the tall male. The one who was holding him just seconds prior looked slightly confused before anger filled out his features. It seemed as though he was about ready to blow his top but was interrupted when another dancer lustfully grasped him, the male took one last glance at the severely hard to get orangete, and then he left just as fast as he came. Without any rebuttal, Ichigo turned and made his way to get to the bar once again. The murderous aura flowing around him keeping off any other unwanted people that thought they could take a shot at the stubborn ginger. So this time Ichigo actually managed to make it to the bar without any other mishaps, taking a seat in an open bar chair near the center.

The chairs were surprisingly, much more comfortable than the chairs where he was previously sat. Leaning forward, resting his arms on the cold surface of the bar, one over the other.

There were only two bartenders on duty, both attending to other customers that looked to have been drinking for quite some time, because the people could barely even sit up straight, but the 'tenders still hadn't cut them off yet.

When one of the 'tenders finally noticed his presence, Ichigo perked up a little. He wanted a beer and he wanted one quick.

"What chu wantin' kid?" The shorter of the bartenders asked. Deciding it best to overlook the whole 'kid' jab, Ichigo just ordered.

"Just a beer, I don't care what kind, just not too strong." Ichigo answered in a bored tone. The 'tender simply nodded once and walked off to get his order.

The male was short and lean, adorned with black slacks on his legs and a simple shirt tucked into the waistband. Pale, straight blond hair was cut short and spiky in the back with long bangs in the front that brushed his chin. From what Ichigo could tell in the dim light, the male had mint-ish green eyes and a pretty face. But he didn't seem to have what the ginger wanted in a partner.

And sure even though Ichigo was as abstinent as they came he still looked for (possible) potential lovers that would make him whole. Because even though Ichigo would never ever admit it out loud, he felt as if he was missing something or someone in his life. But no matter how hard he searched, the orangete could never find anything that could fill the void. It was one of the weirdest things, but it was the reason he was man-searching. He did it without even realizing it most of the time, and whenever Ichigo would catch himself he would almost always face palm himself over and over mentally. Yet tonight Ichigo just didn't really care. If he wanted to check out some guys at a bar, he damn sure was going to do it. Yet starting at the blond seemed wrong for some reason. The guy did give off these weird vibes, but that was about it; plus almost everything with a heartbeat in the damn club gave off a weird vibe, so it wasn't like it was new to him.

But Ichigo just felt so . . . contaminated during and after his stays at places like this; like a grimy feeling that covered just the finest of layers on his skin, so he couldn't stand any of the people really, even if he thought that they were good looking. It was almost like the people that surrounded him had billowing clouds of filth that followed them. It was a weird sensation indeed, but most of the time the ginger would just brush off his thoughts like flies. Unwanted, because too many at once could drive any person insane.

A slam was heard in front of Ichigo and he immediately snapped from his excessively wandering thoughts. He nodded to the bartender and grasped the beer bottle around its body and brought the cold beverage straight to his waiting, parted lips without even looking at the label. Taking a decent sized gulp, the ginger felt the fizzy cold of the drink sliding down his throat easily, and although it wasn't the best beer he'd ever drank, it was good enough for him at that moment. The orangete leaned back in his bar stool, beer in hand with his molten brown eyes gazing up at the ceiling with barely concealed boredom overpowering his facial features, his usual scowl set in its place without much help.

Taking another few gulps of his drink he leaned forward and turned his tool around to take a nice, long, panoramic look at the dance floor and other areas of populated people. The place was jam packed full and it seemed as if there were even more people trickling in through the entrance; and without anything better to do but relax and throw beers back, Ichigo decided to just watch the entrance to see if any interesting characters would grace the unholy place he was in.

One by one various types of people crossed the threshold and worked into the flow of things, and to the orangete's displeasure, no person caught his keen eyes at all. For heaven's sakes, all Ichigo wanted was someone to talk to now, he was even starting to get slightly anxious because he was by himself. He wanted to talk so someone who was sober, or at least decently sober. Yet that didn't seem like an option at all. Feeling as if there were no more point in staring at the door, Ichigo removed his gaze from the entrance. But from his peripheral vision he couldn't help but catch a flash of unnatural blue. Snapping his focus back on the doorway, he couldn't help but tighten his grip on the beer bottle within his hand. A male who looked to maybe be in about his mid twenties stood to the side of the doorway, he possessed vibrant sky blue locks that cascaded like water over his shoulders and back; an exotic muscular body, which unfortunately, was covered with dark clothing consisting of the colors blue and black. But his facial features were what really make a person, male or female, melt from the inside out with just one smoldering look. This male was completely and utterly gorgeous; no, even those words alone did him no justice. His beauty was damn near inhuman, with eyes the color of the brightest aquamarine along with a devilish smirk. Had Ichigo been standing, his knees most definitely would have become week. But it wasn't his fault, the sexy damn bluenete was the epitome of sex-on-legs, not one person in this place could deny that no matter who they were.

Then something truly peculiar took place. A confounded expression graced the god like males face, then he looked at the ceiling for a split second, closing his gem like eye off from the world. In seconds they reopened and then it was like the man was looking for something, his smirk was gone and he looked downright serious. Which was quite odd because quite literally, seconds prior he had a devious grin plastered on his face, but at that moment he looked slightly desperate with whatever he was searching for. Yet before he could get much of any of his searching completed, some slim male grabbed him by the wrists and practically yanked him into the massive gathering of dancing bodies. Sweaty, nasty bodies. Ichigo almost felt sorry for the guy considering that he looked relatively clean and the fact with looks like his, it wasn't like he was going to get out of that mess any time soon.

Sloshing around his drink in the bottle a few times he brought the bottle back to his lips taking another few hefty gulps the liquid sliding down the funnel-like neck. Finishing off his first easily, he set the empty glass bottle behind him on the bar without even turning around. Ichigo had lost sight of the blue haired male, but he hoped it wouldn't be too long before he caught sight of him again, thought he wouldn't hold his breath on that one.

He sat, scrutinizing the whole crowd for almost five minutes before he caught sight of that striking bright blue again, and Ichigo couldn't help the was his breath hitched at the sight. The man seemed to have finally shaken off all the clingy people that most definitely had flocked to him while he was in that mess and it still seemed as if he was searching for something. And when dazzling blue orbs locked in on Ichigo's dark amber, the man stopped completely, the smirk that was present when he first arrived glued to his face. This time though Ichigo's breath didn't just hitch in his throat; he had stopped breathing entirely and his body had frozen in place. It was like those glacial eyes could see right through him, it was quite the unsettling thought. They stood like that for a few seconds, just staring at each other, and then the bluenete was moving. Weaving through the people in the way as gracefully as a cat, his eyes never straying from Ichigo's once as he closes the distance between them. All time seemed to slow. Sound seemed nonexistent. Seconds seemed like hours. All too quickly but not soon enough, the god like male stood directly in front of him. His smirk even wider than Ichigo thought was physically possible. But without saying one word to the ginger, the blue haired male took the seat directly next to his right and ordered a shot of something Ichigo didn't quite catch.

Both males said nothing to one another until after the newcomer had consumed almost seven shots of whatever he had ordered. The blue haired male not flinching in the slightest, nor giving any hint that he was getting even minutely buzzed. It practically blew Ichigo's mind, it was like the man was some kind of damn machine. And while the other was shooting shots like a pro, Ichigo was simply nursing a second beer that had been set in front of him. Not gulping it down like he had done with the previous. Then when the unbelievably sexy male next to him finished Ichigo felt his heart beats stutter a few times. There was something so utterly _predatory _about the man, it was all in the posture and those glacial blue eyes, and it even seemed like something was boiling beneath the surface, just below his skin, that Ichigo could not pinpoint to save his life.

Letting loose a mental sigh Ichigo decided to be the first person to speak because the silence between them was almost suffocating, even if the noise surrounding them was nearly deafening. Leaning back in his bar stool, legs stretched out in front; beer in hand, he turned to look at the bluenete who was staring at him. Waiting.

"So. . ." Ichigo started, unsure of where to go with the conversation, but continued regardless after taking a sip of the beer in his hand. "What brings you to this shitty club? Alcohol or easy women?" He couldn't help but let some playful sarcasm flow into his word, and though the words were slightly dry of humor the man he was staring at let loose a deep rumbling chuckle that seemed to emanate from deep within his chest. And by god did that chuckle have dirty effects on Ichigo; tingles scuttled through his system, butterflies in his stomach going completely haywire.

"Well, I didn't come for the booze. I actually came to get some easy ass. . . But I just so happened to find something worth much more of my personal time." The blue haired sex-god practically purred, stretching his muscled arms behind his head. Shooting Ichigo a bone melting smirk; and the orangete would never in his life admit that the tone of voice the man used along with his slightly suggestive smile made Ichigo more than a little aroused.

Trying his fucking hardest to disguise his aroused self, Ichigo smirked back. "What managed to catch the likes of you _blue_?" His voice had a slight strained tone and he tried his best to camouflage it as anything other than arousal. The ginger sure as hell didn't want the male sitting next to him know what his actions were doing to Ichigo's body.

Almost instantly a smirk larger than the previous, if that was even possible, devoured the blue haired man's face, crystalline blue orbs sparkling with unchained mischief. The look did nothing but make Ichigo shift in his seat. He didn't know what would spout from that mouth but he was almost one hundred percent sure something very bad or something very good would come of it. . .

"Now that, _orange_, would be you."

And with those few words, Ichigo knew for sure he was in for quite the long night.

* * *

**AN: SO... I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter to my story. And Im not entirely sure when the next will be done because I have lots of homework this weekend. And I always write the chapter in a notebook before typing so it takes even longer. But I can't just go straight to typing because there would be so many problems with what I was doing I wouldnt even be able to see straight. I also know that I'm quite a wordy person... but I blame people that constantly told me when I was younger that I never put detail into anything I did...well guess what, backfired on them... ok I stop talking now...**

**So read and review, fave, follow...Peace till the next time ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh goodness. I have to say I am truly sorry about taking so damn long to get this chapter out. Over a freaking month. I don't really have any good excuses except school has been killer and I am one really lazy person... So that's it... Hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it...a lot...**

* * *

Nothing in Ichigo's life could have ever prepared him for that moment in time; he was almost hyperventilating mentally and physically with the myriad of thoughts that were racing through his mind. It was almost dreamlike, because something like this just didn't happen to people like him. Because in what world would some man-candy like this want him, it was almost unspeakable, the blue haired male was totally out of his league.

Ichigo had all throughout his life had been approached by men that were not good for him in any sense of the word. Be it drunks, druggies or even people of the gang related side of life. They were not the kind of people that Ichigo wanted to affiliate his self with. Even the male sitting next to him at the moment seemed dangerous to a degree―but for some reason, unlike all the others, this man didn't scare him off with the vibes that he was giving off. It just pulled him in with unbound excitement. And the bad part was, Ichigo had only _seen_ the guy for less than thirty minutes, didn't even know the man's name― and for some unknown reason, all the ginger wanted was the sexy ass male to fuck him into oblivion. Ichigo was downright, borderline having a panic attack. But instead of letting his feelings free for all to see, he pushed the boiling emotions down as far as they would go until they were completely gone. After steadying his breath too, Ichigo directed his attention back to the blue haired god sitting next to him.

"I haven't seen you around here before blue, what 'cher name?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly, a neutral but curious look plastered perfectly on his face.

"I'm― New around here orange; and the names Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. What's yers'?" The newly named Grimmjow answered in a deep voice that could have been considered bedroom tone. It was like the man was purposely trying to get Ichigo all wound up and flustered―and god damn, it sure was working.

"My names Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow." He pauses to think of something more to say. "Also, are you new in town like 'you've been here for a week', or 'you just got here today'?" Grimmjow answered the latter. "Then would you like me to show you around a bit?"

Ichigo almost paled five whole shades at his own words. He must have been drinking something far stronger than what was led on. He took a quick glance at the label. _Nope not that strong, _He sighed mentally, _what the hell was my brain thinking with those damn words?_

He turned back to the bluenete and could have fainted right then and there. The smirk that was consuming the man's features should have been downright illegal to some extent. To any degree, Ichigo was crossed-fingers praying that by some miracle Grimmjow hadn't heard his bold proposal. Or that the man would just turn the idea down. But it sure didn't look like either of those options was even considered by the blue haired charmer. Ichigo knew instantly that he was in for it. And though he tried to feel some apprehension in the prospect, he was ashamed to admit that he was in a flurry of excitement.

"Now that sounds like a fucking fantastic idea Ichigo, a tour of the town would help me quite a lot." Grimmjow said cutting through my rampant thoughts; and the way his name had rolled from the blue haired mans tongue was downright sinful! It was almost unfair how much this man he had barely know for less than an hour could turn him into such an aroused mess of a person―Just positively insane. Ichigo, the prude was getting aroused over a sexy voice and a few choice words. His dang friends would party until the break of dawn if they ever found out. Which they probably would―because Ichigo couldn't really keep things from those little snoops for too long anyway.

Without another word to the other he slapped enough money on the counter to pay for his own drinks. Ichigo then stood up and motioned for Grimmjow to follow him. A small hint of a smile on his face as he did so. Quickly following suit, Grimmjow swiftly threw down enough money and trailed behind Ichigo through the ocean of people in between them and the door of the establishment. Ichigo glanced around cautiously to check for unknown people that would get in his way― and more importantly―his friends. He hadn't seen them for a while and he was almost dead set sure that he would need to tell at least on of them that he was leaving them. Because he personally didn't want his friends freaking out thinking he was kidnapped or some other crazy shit. So he was keeping his eyes pealed for any familiar sets of clothes or hair. All while he was checking every few steps to make sure that his new _friend_ Grimmjow was still following behind him. Which he was, so Ichigo resumed his tenacious search for a few more minutes until he caught a glimpse of long blonde hair and bright obnoxious clothing. Yep that was definitely one of his friends. Flaming without a care in the world, but Ichigo still loved him like a brother, or a sister, whichever way people wanted to put it.

Ichigo quickly took off in his friend's direction, trying not to lose him in the crowd. Grimmjow no more than a few strides behind him. There was quite a crowd of people in the way but once Ichigo caught up to him, he grabbed his shirt. His blonde friend immediately turning around to take in the profile of the person that was holding onto him so tightly. Recognition lit his eyes and he took no time in yanking Ichigo into a back breaking hug. By the smell of his breath it left no doubt that he had been drinking a little bit more than a lot.

"Ichi~!" His overly excited friend practically squealed. "What the hell in god's name compelled you to actually step foot anywhere near the dance floor? Because I'm pretty sure that I had to drag your sorry ass here in the…" The blonde's voice trailed off into nothing, his sight moving over Ichigo's shoulder. Wonder and lust clearly shown in his grayish-brown eyes. "And who is this sexy hunk of man meat you got trailing behind you; and by any chance did you happen to find more than one?" His voice almost came out in a rush and Ichigo tried to calm his friend down by setting his hands on the man's shoulders. Looking over his own, Ichigo caught sight of Grimmjow with a massive smirk on his face. Blushing slightly, he turned back around and locked gazes with his friend.

"Oi Shinji, calm the fuck down." Ichigo said with little force, but it seemed to do the trick. The blonde slowly stopped his slight jittering. The ginger sighed and let his hands fall from his friends shoulders to his sides. "Ok then, Now let me start. This is Grimmjow," Ichigo stated, gesturing with his thumb over his shoulder to the man he knew was still behind him, "and he's new around here so I offered to show him around the town a bit." His voice was slightly laced with bitterness that he was sure neither had caught, and he wasn't even sure why it was there in the first place. He was quite excited about this rendezvous. Shinji opened his mouth after Ichigo was done with his explanation, but he cut off his friend before any words could come out. "And no, I didn't find any more, so go look for one yourself."

The ginger held back a laugh at the disappointed, sulky look that took its place on the blonde's usually smiling face. Shinji was even pouting. It was freaking hilarious. Without any words further Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow and gave him a lopsided smirk.

"Oh and by the way, you will probably need a ride back home because I won't be back, or at least I don't think I'll be―Well either way, have fun Shin~!" Ichigo could have giggled at the shocked look on Shinji's face.

Hurriedly, before his blonde friend could think of a rebuttal, the orangete grabbed Grimmjow's wrist and took off towards the door at speeds that made the blunette slightly shocked; if wide sapphire blue eyes were anything to go by. But Ichigo was more surprised at the physical contact between them. The male's body temperature was seriously warm. Like a personal heater warm. But instead of the excess heat being uncomfortable, it felt soothing.

They ran through the club and through the door without slamming into any other patrons. The outside air felt inexplicably good, the cool wind blowing leisurely through the gaps in between the buildings and people that were walking the streets. The hair of both the males blowing out and around their faces, though Ichigo noticed that Grimmjows always went to looking like it did to begin with, like it wasn't even blown about at all. Ichigo on the other hand slid his fingers through his unruly tangerine strands to get them out of the way of his eyes and back to a more manageable calmness.

A small smile was still on his face until his attention was drawn to the pulsating warmth under his palm. Looking down at his right hand Ichigo was forced to hold back a fierce blush. He was still holding onto Grimmjow's wrist in a death-grip. Even though he was slightly embarrassed, the orangete didn't jerk his hand away like he'd been burned. Because an action like that would be much too noticeable. Instead he loosened his fingers slowly; the digits uncurling and letting the male's wrist go free. Ichigo swore the blunette looked slightly bummed, but he instead just brushed it off like he was seeing things. Taking a good drawn out look around him, Ichigo wasn't even sure where to start with this so called _tour _he was supposed to be giving Grimmjow. Any place would have been good; the guy was new to the town and probably had not been many places since arriving. But to tell you the truth Ichigo never really thought this whole thing through. In all reality he was trying his hardest to keep his cool, because the man standing next to him was wearing thin on his resolve. The man was utterly alluring and Ichigo just couldn't help his attraction towards him. It was unexplainable and most likely (definitely) the only reason that he had agreed to this whole outing. He really didn't give a damn about showing the guy around; he really just wanted to be with him a little longer before they had to separate. Probably forever. But it was just so weird. The orangete had seen hot guys before―don't get him wrong―but this guy just seemed to pull him in like gravity.

The gruff clearing of a throat jerked Ichigo's attention back to the blue haired male standing just next to him. A curious look directed at Ichigo before he motions around them with one of his hands.

"So where we going first Ichigo?" Grimmjow asks, turning to look at the night scenery that surrounded them. The lights of all the clubs were bleeding together in the darkness and it was oddly beautiful. Taking on last glance at his surroundings Ichigo took a look at his phone to see what time it was. The numbers signaling nine thirty shined back at him and he let out a sigh. There wasn't really much to do in Karakura past nine o'clock at night, and the gingers mind was going ninety to nothing trying to come up with something to do instead of showing Grimmjow around. But nothing seemed to click in his rushing mind. Sighing dejectedly, the orangete turned to the blue haired male that was sporting quite the devilish smirk.

"Grimmjow I seriously can't think of where to take you that is actually open at this time of night and that's anywhere near interesting." Ichigo's voice slowly got quieter as he reached the end of his sentence. Grimmjow just continued to smirk at the look that was on Ichigo's face. He looked like a kicked puppy.

Ichigo was sure that Grimmjow was going to just leave, but instead of leaving the man just let loose a deep, rumbling laugh that was enough to make Ichigo stiffen, and not in the bad way.

"That's 'k Ichigo, you can show me around some other time―tomorrow in fact. But I am starting to feel bored. How 'bout we go fuck with some wandering drunks." Grimmjow paused. "Or we could go back to the club" His voice was playful as he pointed back towards the place that Ichigo considered hell.

Ichigo's lip curled at the disgusting thought of stepping foot within a club again; if he did he was sure he was going to have to boil himself in bleach when he got back home. "Oh hell to the fucking no. I ain't gonna' touch another club tonight with a ten foot pole. I would much rather go fuck with some poor drunk with a person I just met less than an hour ago." The answer was slightly sarcastic but Ichigo put on a playful smile and turned in the direction of more and more clubs that were further into the sinful neighborhood. The ginger sure planned to make the best of his time with Grimmjow and that meant staying away from slutty people that would cling to him, and clubs, where he could get dragged away from the orangete.

Inwardly he flinched at his thought. He just met the damn guy and he was already―what it seemed like at least―possessive of the blunette. Which definitely didn't coincide with Ichigo's personality; or at least he thought it didn't, he had never had this problem before. But he couldn't have cared less at the moment. All he wanted was Grimmjow, and he was going to do his best to have some fun. Turning his head around, he took a long look at Grimmjow and let a small smile curve at his lips.

"So, are you coming Kitty cat?" The words left his mouth easily and the nickname sounded good on the blunette, especially with the predatory grin and disposition, it was almost a damn description. With his words, the grin grew in size on Grimmjow's handsome face, and a short barking laugh left the blue eyed mans mouth. The glowing blue orbs shining with mirth and mischief.

"It's Mr. Kitty Cat to you, berry-kins." Grimmjow laughed and walked up and passed Ichigo. Without even turning around he added. "You coming?"

A vast, bright red blush consumed Ichigo's face and neck and he was sputtering for words for a comeback. Grimmjow was the only person who had ever called him _berry_, that hadn't received a black eye instantly. Because it was, without a doubt, undeniably sexy the way that he had said it. So instead of saying anything further, Ichigo caught up with Grimmjow―Both males making their way down the street side by side.

While looking for some wandering drunks a thick silence had fell between the two men, and neither truly knew what to say to relieve the awkward quietness. Both thought of how to strike up a simple conversation―Because how hard could it be, they both knew nothing about each other, so questions to ask were not too far and in between.

Ichigo was looking everywhere _but_ Grimmjow; and decided to instead take in the bustling street around him. Single people and groups of people were milling about and there was an endless cacophony of sounds that were never ending. But for once in his life the ginger was greatly thankful for something that drew his undivided attention away from the blue haired devil beside him. Yet no matter how hard the orangete tried, the presence of Grimmjow was quite hard not to notice―it was overpowering―suffocating. So after a few more moments of painful awkwardness, Ichigo didn't give a flying fuck anymore―throwing caution to the winds the ginger turned toward the blunette with mischievous smirk.

"It shouldn't be this hard to find ourselves a few drunks. Let's get a move on with fucking around with people because I'm getting quite bored over here." The words that tumbled from Ichigo's mouth had much more confidence and strength than he felt. Grimmjow just raised an eyebrow, shoving his hands into his front pockets with a full blown devious grin as he looked down at Ichigo.

"Ya' know, I didn't pin ya' for impatience berry, but if yer' that adamant about it lets go search for some poor drunk sucker." Grimmjow joked with a heavy laugh that seemed to echo in Ichigo's mind and vibrate through his bones.

It didn't take either one of the bored males to find some poor sucker that happened to be drunk off their ass. Both practically running circles around the guy; until they deemed him thoroughly fucked with. They were both laughing excessively, and Ichigo was even clutching his sides to try and settle the stitches that were throbbing in his sides.

The laughing died down eventually―giggles followed―then silence surrounded them like a cocoon. It was a peaceful silence, no awkwardness to make them feel nervous any more. They both felt happy. Not overly excited, just in plain terms, happy. Ichigo and Grimmjow walked along the streets, getting further and further away from the bright lights of the club signs.

Ichigo was content. At the beginning of the night he'd never expected to actually have a great time going out with his friends. Even if he didn't spend any time with his friends at all in the process; but who was he to complain, the ginger had caught the eye of a sexy blue-haired specimen that made delighted shivers run up and down his spine every time a word would spill from his sinful mouth. And oh the things that Ichigo wanted to do with that sinful mouth―The thing was, even though he was still a virgin, it didn't mean he hadn't messed around before―and right at that moment Ichigo was really hoping to do some of those acts with the man standing next to him. Any sane person in the world would love to indulge in racy acts with the man, straight or bent, it wouldn't matter. Though he really didn't expect to get anything out of this encounter, Ichigo was praying for it with every step he took.

About fifteen minutes after the last wandering drunk that they had come across, Grimmjow led him down one of the alleyways to cross over to the parallel street faster. The narrow space was dark as hell and Ichigo could barely see more than three feet in front of himself, so to keep from losing the man leading him, Ichigo grasped the blunettes shirt and tried to keep up. Grimmjow slightly faltered at the touch but instantly righted himself and continued on forward. The pace was slow and the alley seemed unbelievably long in length. The heat radiating off their bodies seemed to raise the temperature in the surrounding air―tension was building rapidly. Ichigo could even feel the hairs on his arms standing on edge―though not in fear, but more like anticipation of what was going to happen. He knew something would but he just wasn't sure what it was going to be.

The orangete was so deep in thought about all the possible things that he didn't notice when Grimmjow had abruptly stopped right in front of him. Ichigo collided with the strong back of the blue eyed male and he stumbled, trying to right himself by grabbing onto the males shirt even tighter.

"Wha―" Ichigo fumbled for words. "What the hell Grimmjow? Why the fuck did you just randomly stop walking out a' no where?" He sputtered with slight embarrassment, letting go of said mans shirt.

Grimmjow said nothing in retaliation and didn't move a muscle. After almost a whole minute of dead silence, stillness, and tension; Ichigo started to become slightly worried. The blue-haired male didn't strike him as a person that relished in the silence.

"Hey, Grimmjow, are y―." Ichigo's building sentence was completely broken off before finishing as he was pushed up against the brick wall that made one of the sides of the alley. A startled gasp escaped his mouth in a rush but it was quickly muffled by something warm and firm pressed against his lips. The gingers eyes shot open impossibly wide with surprise, but when the soft pair of lips started to gently knead against his own, Ichigo's eyes closed slowly, and his lips lazily reciprocated the attention they were receiving.

The kiss started out languid at first. Just the moving of their lips against each others, but the passion quickly escalated. The kiss quickly turning into a heated, open mouthed battle of dominance and unrestrained hunger. Tongues battled viciously, the two wet muscles sliding over each other to invade the others mouth. Teeth gripped lips, and breaths were coming in short slight pants. Grimmjow's hands were desperately clutching Ichigo's hips and without any thought, Ichigo jumped up and tightly wrapped his long, lithe legs around the blunettes narrow waist like an unrelenting vice. Pressing his lust driven body flush against the others; their newly formed, rock hard arousals grinding against one other.

When Ichigo could no longer kiss per the lack of oxygen in his lungs, he pulled back from the intoxicating mouth of the blue haired beast and took in deep breaths. Without missing a beat, Grimmjow had his heated lips pressed to Ichigos jaw line, dotting the gingers soft skin with well place nips and kisses. But the Adonis did not stop there. He moved southward and began to suck on the taut flesh on the orangete's neck, sliding his tongue seductively over the reddened skin that was presenting itself. Slightly sharp teeth trailed over Ichigo's clavicle, drawing a strangled moan from the gingers mouth. The sexy sound on its own, sending delighted tingles down Grimmjow's spine.

With one well placed suck and bite to the skin directly above Ichigo's collar bone had the male a writhing, moaning mess. The ginger weaving his fingers deep within electric blue tresses to try and hold Grimmjow's head tightly to the spot.

Ichigo was unconditionally ecstatic. The blue haired sex god who he had been pinning for since the beginning of the night had him literally pinned to and alley wall, ravishing the hell out of his neck and shoulders. Grimmjow was also cupping his ass firmly in large warm hands, kneading the soft flesh through jeans every few seconds. Heightening the spiking arousal the ginger already had pumping through his form. He was almost on cloud nine with light headed pleasure, and moan after utterly embarrassing moan was spilling from his mouth endlessly―like water from a broken tap. But at the moment Ichigo couldn't have cared less. He had a sinfully sexy man pinning him to a wall, making him utterly breathless. The ginger didn't want any of this attention to end any time soon that was for sure.

Another tight squeeze to his ass had Ichigo bucking up against the hard muscular body in front of him. Their duel hardness grinding against each other through their clothing; creating a luscious friction that had both men moaning breathily in pleasure. To his own eagerness, Ichigo kept with the intense grinding, going without a slip in his pace. His throbbing member begging to have the blunettes own sliding against it without any barriers in the way.

Releasing one of his hands from Grimmjow's hair, he reached down the little space that was between their bodies, trying to make his hopes a definite reality. But before he could even get the first zipper down, Grimmjow's hands had released his ass and had unwound the gingers legs from around his waist, setting him gently on his feet. They both stared at each other heatedly for a few seconds before Grimmjow dropped down to his knees and hastily started to work at the gingers pants.

In about five seconds flat the leg apparel and underwear were around Ichigo's ankles. The ginger felt utter astonishment at the speed. Yet feeling slight mortification at having his erection so exposed to the world. The heated flesh enveloped by the cool night air, drawing a hiss from Ichigo at the massive difference in temperature. But the cool feeling didn't last long before his entire length was engulfed by a hot, wet orifice.

A strangled scream escaped his mouth, head falling back, eyes rolling back and closing shut. The feeling of Grimmjow's mouth was unbelievable in all forms of the word. The hot, tight heat of the blunettes mouth every time he was deep throated so easily was mind-blowing on levels that far exceeded what Ichigo had ever imagined. The blue-eyed demon swallowed around his length a few more times with vigor and then pulled off again. Ichigo tried not to feel disappointed at the missing heat. Instead looking down to see what might have caused Grimmjow to stop pleasuring him.

What Ichigo saw was not what he expected at all. The blunette was vigorously sucking on two of his fingers, and in his pleasure hazed mind the ginger didn't register the point of the action at all. All he wanted was that sultry mouth back on his weeping erection, which was shamefully dripping with precum.

A whimper floated into the air. Grimmjow halted in his actions and looked up at Ichigo. Lust-filled chocolate eyes stared down at electric blue and without further instruction; the blunette went back to orally pleasing the desperate ginger. Dragging his fervent tongue along the underside of Ichigo's pulsing erection, tracing the bulging vein that was presented to him so prominently.

Ichigo, so lost in pleasure, didn't even notice when Grimmjow spread his legs out some until he reached up behind and started to massage his tight pink pucker. The gingers breath hitched in his throat but he did not act in any way to dissuade the blunette from his impending actions.

After a few more sucks of his cock and additional strokes on his entrance, Ichigo's body relaxed and let himself completely fall into the pleasure that he was being gifted with.

Pressure increased against his entrance but he paid no heed, even as the finger slid all the way into him. There was a little discomfort, and it felt slightly weird with the appendage moving around within him but he just ignored it. Grimmjow rocked the finger in and out, pumping it in him faster and faster until Ichigo was pushing back against the motion and moaning into his hand to try and keep the noise to a minimum. Being sucked off and fingered at the same time was nerve wracking and felt insanely good, so good in fact the orangete could feel his release building. The coil within his lower belly growing tighter and tighter.

Another finger was soon slid in beside the other and Ichigo couldn't help but feel the sting of having his entrance stretched out even more. But he brushed the uncomfortable feeling away and focused on the pleasure that was seizing his body. His orgasm was so close that he could almost taste it. Just a few more strong swallows from Grimmjow would be enough―

The two fingers deep inside of him lightly brushed against something and a pleading, high pitched moan tore from his vocal cords.

"Oh my God! Grimmjow!" Ichigo screams as Grimmjow slams into that same spot, making the ginger cum violently. Sending spurt after spurt into the sex-gods mouth. The blunette swallowing every drop of the white fluid before letting the softening erection fall from his mouth, along with slipping his two fingers from Ichigo's still twitching entrance.

Both of the males are breathing in heavy pants, and it isn't long before Ichigo's legs give out from under him. He collapses onto Grimmjow, sated and unconscious.

* * *

**AN: So how was it ;3. did you enjoy? I will try to have the next chapter up in a week or three. Depending on how busy I am. So see you next time.**

**R&R ;D**


End file.
